


Origins Of The Cravat

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cravat - Freeform, F/M, Levi's mother - Freeform, Origins, Young Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered where Levi got his cravat from? This is my take on the mysterious cravat's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins Of The Cravat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on where Levi's cravat came from.  
> 
> I was thinking of MAYBE turning this into a series. Any thoughts, feedback, suggestions? 
> 
> Hope you like it~~ XD

“Where did you go, Levi?” Farlan asked, his arms crossed.  
“Yeah big bro – wait, what are you wearing?” Isabel pointed at the strange cloth hanging around Levi’s neck.  
“I think that’s what they call a cravat. Why do you have that?” Farlan enquired, puzzled by the sudden addition of material on Levi’s body.  
“Tch, I got it from a woman,” Levi answered evenly.  
“A woman???” Isabel exclaimed.  
“And what is your connection with this woman?” Farlan asked quizzically.  
Levi glared at his companions as he recalled the events of the past hour.

* * *

The three of them were flying through the streets of the Underground, running away from the Military Police as usual, when Levi caught sight of a woman on the street waving coquettishly at men who were passing by. It wasn’t the woman’s revealing clothes nor her face that had grabbed his attention, but rather the cloth that she was waving at people. As he had flown past, the cloth had billowed out from the sudden rush of air and in that instant, he had seen the small symbol of a rose etched on the bottom of the cloth.

_It couldn’t be. Why was it with that woman?_

“Farlan, Isabel, go ahead without me,” Levi called to his companions.  
“What??”  
“I’ll catch up with you later.” Levi retracted his cables and shot them back towards the street. He disappeared into one of the back alleys, waiting for the Military Police to pass by, before he brought his hood up to cover his face and walked out onto the street. The woman was still calling out to passersby with a smile on her face.

“You. Come with me,” Levi motioned to the woman.  
“Oh, sure sir~” the woman grinned and licked her lips suggestively.  
She followed Levi into the back alley until he stopped at a dead end.  
“You want to do it here then, love? My name’s (F/N) but you can call me anything you want. The price is – “ she was stopped abruptly by the force of Levi’s arm on her throat, shoving her against the wall.

“Where did you get that cloth?” Levi hissed.  
(F/N)’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re not going to pay, then fuck off,” she spat at Levi.  
Levi’s arm dug further into (F/N)’s throat, almost cutting off her air supply. “I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“I didn’t…. steal it.. if that’s what you’re asking,” (F/N) gasped for air.  
Levi’s grip relaxed a little. “Then?”  
“Someone gave it to me,” (F/N) glared at Levi.  
“Describe her.”  
“Why the hell should I tell you?” (F/N) snapped.  
Levi ignored the question, “Was it a woman with grey eyes and a birthmark around her mouth?”

(F/N) stared at Levi, looking at his features closely. Finally, she whispered, “So it’s you.”

* * *

(12 years ago)

“Mum! You’re back!” a young Levi ran out to greet his tired mother.  
“Yes, my dear,” Kuchel patted Levi’s head and gave a weary smile.  
“So mum, where are you hiding my birthday present?” Levi asked with a huge grin.  
Kuchel’s face fell. She had promised her young son a birthday present when he turned 10 but she barely earned enough to feed and clothe him.

“You… forgot… right?” Levi said softly with a downcast expression that made Kuchel’s heart ache.  
“No, I didn’t. How could I forget my cute son’s 10th birthday? I was just teasing you,” Kuchel lied.  
Levi brightened up immediately and waited in anticipation as Kuchel dug into her pocket and brought out a piece of cloth that she had gotten from one of her customers earlier.  
“Here you are, Levi. Happy birthday!”

Levi took the piece of cloth and examined it closely. It was pristine white except for a small symbol of a rose on the back.  
“What do I do with this?” he asked, puzzled by the gift.  
Kuchel bent down and tied the cloth around his neck.  
“See? It’s a cravat. Now you are a noble prince!” Kuchel smiled.  
Levi looked down at his new present and beamed at his mother, “Thank you, Mum!”  
“You’re welcome, my cute prince.”

* * *

“You’re Kuchel’s son, right?” (F/N) asked.  
Levi’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes. She gave it to you?”

(F/N)’s eyes softened as she looked at Levi. “She asked me to give it to you… just before she died.  Her dying words were – I’m sorry, my cute prince.”

Levi’s expression did not change but (F/N) caught a flicker of sorrow in his eyes. She brought out the piece of cloth and placed it in Levi’s hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have saved her,” (F/N) whispered softly.

Levi was about to ask (F/N) what she meant when he heard the sound of rushing feet heading towards them. Knowing that the Military Police would be arriving any second, he spun around and launched himself onto the nearest rooftop. Before he took off, he turned to (F/N).

“Oi, brat. I’ll come back for you. I need some answers.”  
“This time, you’d better pay, midget,” (F/N) replied, a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

(Back to present)

“…big bro! Who is this woman?” Isabel tugged at Levi’s shirt.

“Tch, I want the answer to that as well.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Persona Of Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928282) by [WindMeister8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8)




End file.
